


Lines

by icedgreentealatte



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to tag, I dont think there's fluff though, M/M, forgive my grammar, this is my first fanfic sorry huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedgreentealatte/pseuds/icedgreentealatte
Summary: Kim Jinwoo keeps the line as clear as possible.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, SongKim - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 25





	1. Pizza

It all started with a lonesome slice of pizza.

**_PAST_ **

"Who's that?"

"Song Mino. Our new barista. He started yesterday when you were on leave" Suhyun replied while munching her pizza, like a cute hamster that she is.

"He looks.."

"Sad? Yeah" 

"I was gonna say, he looks like he hasn't had a shower for four days."

"That's rude" she places down her empty cup and glares at Jinu.

'What?' Jinu mouthed. He is just saying the truth. The man looks so devastated about everything in his life. He sits - slumps? - himself at the table near the bar counter and is staring blankly on nothing. Jinu wonders why the boss accepted him, maybe he's really good.

Now.. what to do with the last piece of pizza that nobody wants anymore?

Jinu looks back at the sulking new bartender. Hmm. Maybe he wants one?

Jinu is already standing in front of Mino and yet he seems not to notice Jinu’s presence.

"Eherm. You should eat this. It’ll be lonely forever otherwise" Jinu says smiling as he offers Mino the whole box of pizza with one slice inside.

Mino looks at Jinu with confusion and surprise apparent on his face since he was not able to meet Jinu yesterday.

"Ah- no, thanks. I'm okay" Mino hurriedly says with a shy smile, waving his hand to gesture that he refuses to take the pizza.

"I’m pretty sure I did not ask Song Mino-ssi, if you’d like to eat it. I said, you should eat it~" Jinu says warmly but with a smile that is edgely creepy.

Any sane person will feel the chill down their spine from that smile and will not even think of refusing whatever he offers. 

And Mino is a sane person.

Mino chuckles nervously but managed to give a smile

Jinu thinks Mino is handsome when he's smiling, but--

"You must be Kim Jinu," Mino takes the box and adds, "thank you. Nice meeting you," he smiles again... but it does not quite reach his eyes.

Jinu thinks Mino is handsome when he’s smiling, but it would be better if he smiles with his eyes too.

**_PRESENT_ **

"I SWEAR SONG MINO IF YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH YOUR FRIEND IN A MINUTE , I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE."

"Hyung, *huff* calm down, okay? We're already running! I-I can see the shop. Bye!"

Argh.

The bar is about to open and their performer for tonight, which was volunteered by Mino saying he got a really great friend who can sing very well, is not yet there.

For the most part, Jinu is afraid that their boss will shout at him for not fixing this problem early on when their supposed performer called in sick early that day. In his excuse, they had a team dinner last night and he was pretty drunk; that says a lot for a heavy drinker like him.

_Ding_

Mino is panting when he comes in holding the hand of his friend.

"WE'RE HERE HYUNG!" Mino shouts to announce their arrival.

Jinu then takes one glass of water and offers it to Mino....'s friend.

"Wow hyung. Thanks." Mino rolls his eyes at Jinu, still out of breathe for running.

"He'll be the one to sing. Not you" Jinu answers nonchalantly.

"Hi! I'm Kim Jinwoo, you are?"

"Kang Seungyoon"

Kang Seungyoon is pretty. He looks like a very warm kid, like he's the precious grandson of the sun. He is the epitome of warmth and cuteness and everything sweet. From the way he talks and smiles, Jinu can say that Kang Seungyoon is really a good person.

Jinu calls for Suhyun to assist Seungyoon in setting up the mini stage, while he gets another glass of water for Mino - not because Jinu is kind enough to do so, but because Jinu thinks Mino might die from panting, that dramatic one.

"Thanks hyung," Mino says after downing the water Jinu gave.

"So.. Kang Seungyoon. Never heard his name from you before~" Jinu says while teasingly nudging Mino.

The two have been friends for more than a year now ever since the pizza event. They kinda clicked from that day and ever since they have been talking about almost everything.

They talk about their cats, hang out at each other’s apartments when they have time, Mino shares how he likes to paint and that he creates songs too. They talk about songs and why Mino applied as a bartender instead of pursuing his career as a music producer. They also talk about Jinu’s problems too like how his parents are still against him working and living in Seoul.... they shared a lot for a year but Kang Seungyoon never came up.

"I didn't? Really?" Mino answers and clears his throat all the while avoiding Jinu’s gaze.

"You know what they say? If you don't talk about something, it's either it means nothing or..." for suspense, Jinu cuts his words.

Mino gulps.

"Or?" Mino looks at Jinu with wide eyes.

"Or it means.. everything" Jinu finishes, squinting at Mino teasingly.

There is definitely something about the Seungyoon guy and Jinu will surely dig it out of Mino today; and Mino knows he’ll spill the beans too before their shift ends.

Mino’s face turns into a slight pinkish glow; a confirmation Jinu needs.

"Ah, hyung.. nothing really. Let's just hang out later" Mino hurriedly leaves like a child caught red handed.

Cute~

Jinu thinks Mino is cute, blushing like that.

Jinu thinks Mino is cute, having a crush like that.


	2. Secrets

**_PAST_ **

"So, you never told me why you looked so down during your first days here."

The two are closing the bar, and because their boss treated them to pizza for dinner (or maybe breakfast cause they close at 2am), the memory of their first meeting plays in the mind of Jinu - remembering the sullen look of Mino that day.

Mino is taking his time before answering so Jinu checks on him. Mino got this pensive face while wiping the wine glasses.

Maybe it was too personal to share.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it though”

Jinu is just curious but if it was really something personal to Mino... then it's okay. Jinu also doesn't like it if he's forced to share something he is not yet ready to talk about.

"Hyung, wanna grab some drinks after this?" Is what Mino answers after a while.

Oh, well.

They decided to drink in Jinu’s apartment this time.

It was after four bottles of soju for Mino when he started talking.

"Before anything else. Hyung.." Mino is clearly hesitating, like testing the waters. Jinu waits patiently, totally sober even after three bottles of soju down.

It's 3am.

"Hyung, I like girls." Mino looks at Jinu seriously.

Okay? Jinu makes a face that tells Mino to continue.

"And boys," Mino blurts and laughs like it was some kind of a joke.

"What do you say hyung?" Mino is smiling but the fact that he cannot look at Jinu tells him that Mino is nervous about the sudden revelation.

Well. To be fair, Jinu thinks Mino should know that--

"Uhm. I like... our boss?" Jinu shrugs before drinking his shot.

Mino’s reaction is priceless. Mouth gaping, eyes wide, and hands slowly trying to cover his mouth.

"You like... Lee Seunghoon hyung?!" Jinu thinks the reaction is very much exaggerated.

"But he's as straight as a ruler!" Mino exclaimed.

"Oh please. Tell me something I do not know. Been liking the man for what, four years now?" Jinu chuckles at himself. He suddenly feels ridiculous and pathetic for admitting to liking the same person so consistently for years. Jinu then laughs at himself for that.

Amused, Mino started laughing too. And they both continue laughing like it isnt 3:30 in the morning.

It's 4am when Mino told Jinu why he was gloomy during his first days at the bar

Apparently, Mino just broke up with his long time boyfriend he met in college. The ex boyfriend inspired him in making music too. They had the same passion and dreams, but like that cliche story many love to read, his ex boyfriend chose career over love; dreams over their relationship. And admitting to being the clingy person that he is, Mino’s last wish is to have a long distance relationship.

"We weren't even shouting when we broke up. I can't be angry at him for choosing what he has always worked hard for. Same with him, he can’t be angry at me being clingy and all. He understood. We understood. We broke up and he flew to Japan. I moved out of the apartment and needed a job so.."

So he applied as a bartender, the other thing he can do aside from making music and art.

"I'm pretty good with my hands, you know" Mino wiggles his brows at Jinu who only rolls his eyes.

Mino is clearly trying to lighten the mood but he is failing miserably. The deep sigh he breathes is the last straw.

Song Mino is still hurting.

From the way he tells the story; cutting all other information that might trigger his best memories with the person he loved, or the way he seems to linger more on the traces of the love they shared, or the way his eyes are all red now, tears threatening to fall, the quiver of his lips… Mino is still clearly hurting.

And Jinu’s heart is breaking at the sight.

"Hyung.. why are you crying? Yah!"

Crying?

Jinu did not even know when his tears started falling. All he knows is that his chest is being clenched sharply, making it hard for him to breathe. He tries to laugh it off while wiping his face, but then…. When he looks at Mino, he finds him in tears too.

So Jinu continues to sob.

They are both crying now at five in the morning.

  
  


**_PRESENT_ **

"So?" 

After closing the bar, Mino told Jinu that he has something important to tell him and giggles like a puppy. They are now sitting at the bar stools and Jinu is asking him to spill the beans.

"Hyung. I... I," then Mino continues his giggling fits and Jinu’s patience is running out, to be honest.

"I swear Song Mino-"

"I confessed," Mino blurts and then squeals. HE SQUEALED OH MY GOD.

But wait, he confessed? To whom? Oh, Kang Seungyoon.

"Tell me the details!” he urges Mino.

It was a month ago when Mino told Jinu his crush on Kang Seungyoon and how he feels like the feeling is mutual. So now, Mino finally confessed. Wow. The courage Jinu never had.

Mino starts rambling about how he asked Seungyoon for a lunch out somewhere, how he was so nervous, how he almost failed to confess because his insecurities said Seungyoon deserves better, and finally, how Seungyoon cried when he confessed because Seungyoon likes him too...

But all that information is not sinking in Jinu’s head right now. All the ramblings Mino is saying are like sounds of passing vehicles in Jinu’s ears.

Because right now, all Jinu can think of is that, finally ,  Song Mino's smiles finally reached his eyes and even more.. like happiness is really seeping into Mino’s soul at this moment and..

And

And he is beautiful.

Jinu thinks Mino is beautiful right now.

With his face so red. Smiling like a fool. Eyes crinkling.

Mino also covers his face and continues his giggling fits.

Jinu thinks Song Mino is so beautiful being so in love like this.

"Hyung breathe!"

Jinu did not realize that he was holding his breath the whole time, not until he exhaled slowly. Because at this moment all he knows is that,

Today, Song Mino is so handsome. So,

Lovely.

Yes, lovely.

"Hyung. Thank you." Mino says while looking at Jinu with those warm and expressive eyes, a genuine smile on his lips, and his face still a little bit red.

Like a bucket of cold water poured on him, Jinu realizes…

Song Mino..

"I can't believe he really likes me too, hyung"

Song Mino.. Jinu cannot believe what he is about to admit. Of all days, he really just had to realize it now.

Right now when Mino is so in love with someone else.

"Hyung? Are you okay?"

That he, Kim Jinu,

"Yeah! of course! I am happy for both of you. You deserve this happiness Mino-yah"

_ Song Mino, I think, I think I like you too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am so happy with the comments so I'm posting the next chapter already hihi ^^  
> ~I am also done writing the story but I need to edit it because I wrote it on first-person pov ksjskslsa  
> ~And no, no one can change my mind with how this ends!! hahaha  
> ~Let me know your thoughts. I love them! ^^


	3. Happiness

**_PAST_ **

"Hyung, seriously, I wouldn't know what to do if you're not here," Mino says weakly and coughs a little before snuggling more into the newly changed sheets. He looks so warm and cozy.

He caught a cold. A bad one. He called earlier to tell that he couldn't work, and hearing how he sounded made Jinu decide to check on him. Knowing Mino for a while now, Jinu knows the man won’t be able to survive on his own. If you ask Jinu, he’ll say he’s just being considerate, but deep down, he is really concerned. He'll probably won’t be able to work too without first ensuring that Mino is alive and will be alive until before he comes back after his shift.

And Mino’s place looks ‘sick’ too with all the clutter; even boxes of pizza and bottles of soju are loitering in the place. Like how can Mino expect to regain strength in this place? Yes, it's homey but he has not even changed his sheets for a month! And who knows what he did there for a month........ Jinu can’t even make himself think about it.

So when Jinu finished cooking -reheating- the porridge he bought, he helped Mino change his clothes and then his sheets. Jinu also tried to clean his place, throwing the pizza boxes and soju bottles as well as the garbage left, since ancient times, in its bin.

Mino’s apartment is nothing grand but it looks extra small with all the things Mino has. Even though Mino has a separate studio for making music and for painting, he still has his mini keyboard, computer, speakers, paints and small canvases in his place. And his cat playing with all these things does not help in keeping the place neat.

Jhonny was purring at Mino's back when Jinu came in and now she's sleeping on the pillow beside Mino's head. A very affectionate cat she is, but only for Mino. Jhonny still ignores Jinu’s presence even after visiting the apartment several times now.

"This is not for free." Jinu remarks as he adjusts the comforter, tucking Mino in like a baby. Well, he kinda is a baby when he’s sick.

Mino snorts and inhales the warm scent of his pillow.

"Seunghoon hyung is so lucky you like him." Mino mumbles, his voice still a bit hoarse from coughing.

"Who wouldn't be?" Jinu answers, amused by the things Mino thinks of in his sleepy state. Mino looks so small and cuddly snuggling like that. Before Jinu can think twice and stop himself, he sits beside Mino’s head and strokes his hair gently.

Mino groans in contentment. Almost like a purr. Jinu smiles, feeling the same.

"Ahh, you have everything hyung. You're kind and savage, smart but also quite naive, looks innocent but very sneaky," Mino says almost like a whisper, like his words were not supposed to slip from his mind.

He chuckles but it sounds more like a strained cough, then "You're very beautiful, hyung." Mino murmurs the last one, fading away with sleep, leaving Jinu with a hammering heart.

Jinu’s breathing stops and he almost admits how much those words affected him. How much it feels different to hear the same compliment he receives a lot of times when it is uttered by Mino’s lips.

Jinu almost stops stroking Mino’s hair to show a bigger reaction to what Mino said.

Almost, but he did not. Because Mino is a friend and there are lines he must not cross in this friendship.

Even when the lines are clearly blurring.

Jinu keeps stroking Mino’s hair waiting for his own heart to calm.

**_PRESENT_ **

"Uhm, Jinu-ssi.."

Jinu turns around and is surprised to see Kang Seungyoon, he’s quite earlier than his usual time-in. Even though the two have been introduced, Seungyoon still looks shy around Jinu, as if Seungyoon knows that Mino shares a lot about their relationship to him. Well, he's not wrong though. Mino updates Jinu about them from time to time.

"Oh, Seungyoon. What is it? You're early today." Jinu asks, tilting his head a bit out of confusion.

"Ah, yeah." He smiles shyly and scratches the back of his neck, blushing as he says, "Mino is sick…. Uhm, I think he can't really work tonight. So, uhm, I also can't perform today, but no worries because I already contacted my other friend to fill in for me." He explained warily.

Mino is sick? He didn't tell me-- oh. Of course. Of course Seungyoon is already here to take care of him. Jinu tries so hard to put off the heaviness that starts to weigh in his gut.

"Ohh, okay. I'll tell Seunghoon about it. You should take care of him. Don't worry about anything"

Jinu smiles genuinely at Seungyoon. Jinu knows that he'll take care of Mino better than he did before. Jinu also knows that Seungyoon, right now, is what Mino needs, who Mino needs to be beside him.

Jinu continues to ignore the pinch in his heart.

Acknowledging that he likes Song Mino does not mean he would want Mino for himself. At least not now that Mino got Seungyoon, and Jinu knows how much Mino loves Seungyoon and vice versa.

For Jinu, liking Song Mino means wishing this kind of happiness for him.

For Jinu, liking Song Mino also means protecting his happiness like this.

"Also, Jinwoo-ssi.." Seungyoon says shyly, "Can I call you hyung?", his eyes brimming with expectation and hope, a darker shade of red colors his face.

Liking Song Mino... also means...

"Then I shall call you Seungyoonie~" Jinu ruffles his hair and Seungyoon giggles like the cute chick that he is.

Liking Song Mino also means liking his happiness, too, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~idk what am doing sjhdsjdksjdsk  
> ~I wanna know your thoughts about this please ^^


	4. Song

**_PAST_ **

"Hyung, you know I really like you right?" It's Mino’s fifth time saying that to Jinwoo.

"Uhuh," Jinwoo hums from the table he is cleaning. That’s also the fifth time he answers Mino with a hum.

"I really really reaaaalllyyy like you hyung," Mino exaggeratedly says behind the bar counter, wiping the wine glasses.

"Then you should just ask Jinwoo oppa to date you." Suhyun chimes in from Mino's back and laughs at her idea. Considering how the two have been inseparable for months now, Suhyun clearly has a ground for her teasing.

"Who's dating who?" Seunghoon asks nonchalantly the moment he comes in from the storage room at the back of the bar.

"No one hyung. Jinwoo hyung is very much available, aren't you hyung?" Mino answers and ducks to avoid the rag Jinwoo throws at him.

The rest of the cleaning was uneventful after that as Jinwoo kept on glaring at Mino, but when the two were the only ones left, Mino started the “I like you hyung” chants again like a broken record.

"OKAY FINE WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jinwoo shouts at Mino, trying to sound annoyed but fails because he already knew that Mino wants something that's why he keeps bugging Jinwoo.

"Yes!!" Mino makes a victory dance that looks embarrassing, but Jinwoo is already used to this childish side of Mino that he just chuckles while shaking his head. Finally, Mino says the thing he wants out of Jinwoo.

"I have this song. I just finished it last night and I tried singing to it but my voice is not, I mean it kind ofㅡ"

"Ruined it?" Jinwoo cuts him in.

"How dare you hyung?" Mino feigns a very disappointed look.

Jinwoo snorts and rolls his eyes, "So what is the connection of that problem to me?"

"Hyung. Please sing it for me, hmn?" Mino says with pleading eyes. He is maybe trying to copy Jhonny's eyes right now, blinking slowly like that would work on Jinwoo. Jinwoo may have his own cats but--

"No. Minoㅡ"

"One week supply of tteokbokki. One month food supply for Rei and Bei. And free soju whenever we drink out. And we will not publish the song. It'll be just for me and you to hear. Call?" Mino suddenly bargains, he really prepared for this one as if he already knew that Jinwoo would decline.

Hmm.

Tteokbokki. Cat food. Soju. Tempting.

Mino gulps. He may have prepared but he also knows how risky it is to bargain with his hyung. Jinwoo is not one to give mercy.

"Two weeks of decent dinner, when I say decent, I mean DECENT. One month supply of cat food and grooming. One box of my favorite jelly drink. And fill my fridge with soju plus the free ones when we drink out. And yes tteokbokki for a week. Call." Jinwoo is satisfied with his bargain. Who wouldn't be?

"Hyung! That's--” Mino can already see his monthly pay flying over Jinwoo, but, “okay, but I will include the song in my portfolio." Mino challenges, he’s quite sure Jinwoo will agree.

Jinwoo hesitates for a second because that means the song will still be heard by other people when the time comes.

"Just don't write my name. Call." Jinwoo agrees.

"Call!"

They should've recorded in the studio but Mino said the place is really a pigsty at the moment so they settled in his apartment instead.

Mino hands the lyrics to Jinwoo while he plays the tune. It is a sad song. A man singing to this girl saying how good she looks in her long hair and such but the girl is with another man too, and how the man singing wishes they'd look good together too someday.

"This sounds like an unrequited love? You have someone you like?" Jinwoo asks, not leaving his eyes to the lyrics. He won’t admit it but he is quite nervous as to what Mino would answer.

Noticing Mino’s gaze on him, Jinwoo slowly meets Mino’s eyes.

Mino is looking at him like he wants to say something, his eyes are already clearly communicating emotions and words waiting to be uttered. But then, Mino just smiles. Mino smiles warmly at Jinwoo, eyes still saying something more. It lingers for a while. The atmosphere is getting warm already.

Jinwoo is the first one to break the bubble by looking back to the lyrics. Before he could admit that his heart was beating erratically, making him hard to breathe, he looked away.

Jinwoo then just shrugged... shrugged off the feeling of something akin to pain in his gut while reading the lyrics again, thinking how Mino’s silent answer may mean he really has someone he likes. 

Shrugged it off because the lines are blurring again.

**_PRESENT_ **

"What are you doing here? It's already 4am Song Mino!"

They closed the bar pretty early today and Jinwoo was already sleeping when Mino came and kept ringing his doorbell.

"Hyung. I made a song. I just finished it and I want you to be the first to hear it." Mino says. He looks so serious, or even nervous and yet very excited all at the same time.

"Really, Mino? This late?" Jinwoo rolls his eyes. But deep down.. his heart leaps, doing some somersault, skipping a beat at what Mino said.

_He still wants me to be the first one to hear his newly made sonㅡ_

"It's actually for Yoonie. And I need to know if it's good hyung, and you know how much confidence I have in your preference," Mino replies as he prepares his phone and airpods.

Maybe because it's too early for Jinwoo to fight off pain that his heart simply sinks in his stomach and clenches so hard he almost could not breathe. A lump grows in his throat and his eyes are already feeling the forming tears. He wants to kick Mino out and cry himself to sleep.

But he can’t do that. He can’t kick Mino, who looks so happy while offering Jinwoo his airpods. Not when Mino is smiling from ear to ear, eager to hear what Jinwoo will say after hearing the song. Not when Mino is here looking so lovely in Jinwoo’s eyes

So Jinwoo wills himself not to break down. Reminding himself that Mino still... still wants him to be the first one.. the first one.. to hear the song.

It’s clearly a lovey dovey song. The tune is so happy and makes one feel so giddy. It is about a man wanting to be with the person he loves. How he thanks the universe for allowing him to meet the person he loves. How this person chose him and how that made him feel like the luckiest man ever lived. A man so in love. A man - clearly, Mino - telling that person how much he loves them.

I love you, this will never fade

You're the one I choose

I love you, only you

Thank you for choosing me, too

These lines, Mino sang these lines without any background music and it sounded so clear and raw Jinwoo really wanted to cry.

So he cries.

"Yah, hyung. It's not a sad song" Mino cups Jinwoo's cheeks and tries to help him wipe the tears falling like coming from a broken faucet.

Jinwoo slowly moves away and tries to smile.

"I am just so happy for you Mino,” he chuckles, then adds, “who would've thought you'll find a love this beautiful after looking so devastated the first time we met. You deserve this love Mino-yah" Jinwoo explains, but really, he’s also convincing himself with his own words, that yes, Mino deserves this love, even if it means he’s not a part of it. Jinwoo is smiling but his tears keep falling.. and his heart is bleeding.

Mino stares at him and smiles. That sweet warm smile reserved for moments when Mino is truly and purely happy.

"Thank you, hyung. This would've never happened if I did not meet you, really.. You played a big role in my healing, hyung. You helped me become whole again, hyung. Thank you, hyung. You know I treasure you right?" Mino says, voice so loving and so warm.

Jinwoo could only nod.

Jinwoo wants to hug Mino, but the lines are just so clear right now that it just made Jinwoo cry more.

In the end, Jinwoo still cried himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~please believe me that I love Jinwoo so much TT_TT  
> ~I would love to know what you think about this huhu


	5. Mistake

**_PAST_ **

It was a mistake. And we agreed to call it a mistake.

They came from a team dinner and had a few drinks when Mino invited Jinu to see his studio. Mino said he cleaned his place to make it particularly presentable for Jinu, and Jinu has been curious about this studio as well, so he agreed to go.

"Welcome welcome~" Mino gestures for Jinu to walk in when he opens the small door of the studio. It is just a minute walk from Mino’s apartment.

The studio is packed. Mino got his computer where he makes his songs, a larger keyboard beside it, a recording mic, and other stuff around the place that Jinu doesnt know but are surely related to making music. The room also got those colorful led lights that makes Jinu’s eyes hurt a little but he guess this is what Mino is comfortable with, and he is in no place to judge his preferences. Mino also got posters and paintings as well, all in striking colors and rather abstract figures. The whole room screams ‘Song Mino’. And smells Song Mino too. Nicotine, alcohol, and mint, very manly.

"A reaction please?" Mino says behind Jinu, eager to hear Jinu’s comment about his studio.

"Did you really clean this place?" Jinu asks without turning, trying to hide his urge to laugh at his own teasing.

"Wow hyung. How savage can you be?" Mino then slumps on the small sofa where Jinu guesses he sleeps when he's too lazy to go home, and pouts. So cute~

Jinu chuckles at Mino’s childish reaction and ruffles his hair. He’s been doing that lately when he thinks Mino is acting cutely, the other one never resisted the touch.

"What's in there?" Jinu asks, pointing at the other door in the studio.

Mino smiles widely and stands up to open the door.

"It's where I paint, come in, come in," Mino leads Jinu inside and the smell of paint and thinner arrests Jinu’s nose quickly, but not too much.

The painting room is not as big as the music studio but it also had led lights, though brighter ones. Canvases of different sizes are all over the place as well as paints and paint brushes, and other materials too that Jinu can’t name. He got lots of them. A small sofa is also tucked in a corner. This room is a little bit brighter compared to the other one.

Mino walked out and when he came back, he got two beers in his hold. He offers Jinu one and they sit on the sofa.

"You like this room more." Mino says before drinking, it was more like a statement than a guess.

"How'd you know?" Jinu asks, staring at the blank canvas Mino may have prepared earlier that day to work on.

"I just.. know," Jinu sees from his peripheral view that Mino is smiling.

He's right though. There's a certain kind of serenity in this room that draws Jinu in.

Jinu hums in response as he drinks his beer.

"I like this room more too. I can get lost in here for a day and I won't even know it," Mino shares, voice becoming a little deeper than usual, a sign that he’s very much relaxed and satisfied at this moment.

"That's not good though. You'll skip meals that way," Jinu says, getting more relaxed too. The atmosphere is just so perfect.

"Yyiieee~ he's worried about me~" Mino teases while nudging Jinu. Jinu just rolls his eyes at Mino’s attempt to being cute (Jinu won’t admit but he finds Mino cute at the moment too) and laughs with him

Mino stood up suddenly and grabbed his sketch pad and a pencil from clutter near the canvas. He then sits back beside Jinu, folding one of his legs to face Jinu more comfortably.

"Hyung, let me sketch you a bit," Mino says and starts preparing his materials.

It was a sudden request, it did not even sound like a request, but maybe because the atmosphere is so perfect, Jinu forgot that he can say no. So he just moved his body to face Mino.

"Make sure it's as beautiful as the real thing," Jinu says with a warning tone to tease Mino, and maybe to calm his heart that starts to beat faster than usual.

Mino just smiles at him and continues his sketch.

Maybe it's the way he intently looks at Jinu and then back to his sketch pad. Or the way Mino would smile when he catches Jinu looking at him. Or maybe his long eyelashes, his warm yet sharp eyes that hold him like he’s a very delicate muse of his art, or the way Mino casually plays with his lip ring while sketching... what does it feel like to kiss someone with a lip ring?

"Hyung, I really like your moles," Mino randomly says without leaving his eyes on his pad.

Jinu clears his throat and maybe his mind as well from the things he’s been thinking about.

"Ah.. really?" Jinu manages to say something even when it feels like there’s something in his throat that doesn't go away.

Why is it so hot in here?

"My personal favorite is the one beside your lips."

And Mino stares straight into Jinu’s eyes after he said that and slowly moves his gaze to Jinu’s lips- or maybe to the mole beside his lips.

The lines are blurring.

Mino’s face is also blurring in Jinu’s sight.

Jinu’s heart is beating so fast like it is so much ready to take off.

Jinu doesn't know why Mino’s face looks closer now.

All he knows is that he cannot see the lines anymore.

Then, he suddenly cannot see Mino’s face anymore.

All he knows is that the moment he closed his eyes, a pair of warm lips pressed on his.

Jinu’s heart immediately took off. Flew somewhere he’ll never know.

No one is daring to move, afraid that this is all just a dream.

Lips pressed. Eyes closed. Hearts beating erratically.

Jinu wants more.

But...

Jinu decides to move away slowly and covers his face out of reflex because he’s sure that he’s as red as a tomato right now Mino might think he kissed one overly large tomato.

Much to Jinu’s surprise, Mino stands abruptly.

"Oh my... hyung, I'm soㅡ" Mino is pacing back and forth and pulling his hair out of frustration.

Oh… he’s sorry. Why? Ah, he did not mean it. Of course. Jinu then shrugs the looming embarrassment and pain of expecting that maybe, maybe Mino is starting to see the lines of their friendship blurring into something more too. He shrugs them off and keeps them layered with denial.

"Mino, Mino. Calm down. It's okay." Jinu says while ignoring the erratic beating of his heart. Convincing himself that he too did not like what happened because Jinu believes that he doesn't like Mino _like that_. They are just friends. Good friends.

"No, hyung, I should’veㅡ ugh!" Mino is clearly having an internal dilemma and Jinu will not allow this, this mistake to ruin their friendship.

"Mino. Sit here." Jinu says as sternly as he could.

He looks at Jinu warily and with a deep sigh, sits beside him, avoiding Jinu’s gaze.

"Mino. It's okay." Jinu starts. It took him so much to say that.

Mino slowly looks at Jinu with.. hopeful eyes.

"We can just blame the alcohol and the moment. Okay? We can pretend this never happened. It's a mistake and it's okay. Okay?" Jinu slowly states. Ignoring the seemingly growing pain in his gut. Jinu got to do this to save their friendship. The lines to be cleared.

Mino’s face falls into confusion then into a sad frown. Then it becomes emotionless almost blank before he looks back at his hands.

Why? Jinu wonders if he said something wrong--

"Yeah.. yeah.. we should.. uhm.. a mistake." Mino makes a small smile but he is still not looking at Jinu.

Jinu thinks he should probably go.

Maybe the universe heard him, Jinu’s phone suddenly rings. They both look at the phone laying between them.

'Seunghoonie~' flashes on the screen.

"I'll answer this,” Jinu says and hurriedly goes out of the room.

Seunghoon called saying he wants Jinu back at the bar for some business things they should talk about. Jinu does not really care about anything else than to leave Mino’s studio as soon as possible with a good excuse so he says yes to Seunghoon.

Mino smiled when they said their goodbye... but his smile did not reach his eyes again, or maybe it was just Jinu’s imagination.

**_PRESENT_ **

Mino said he visited his studio. Jinu is pretty sure that the younger one skipped all his meals since last night when he went to his studio. So he brought take outs on his way to Mino’s studio. Galbi-jjim from his favorite restaurant. And patbingsu, too.

Jinu is about to knock but remembers that Mino had a bad habit of leaving his doors unlocked. When he turns the knob, it is indeed open. Jinu makes a mental note to remind Mino to fix this habit of his, especially because Mino’s studio is filled with valuable things too.

A song is playing quite loudly from the speakers in the music studio. It's something Jinu hasn't heard before. Maybe Mino’s working on a new song. It has a nice beat, too. Sexy and chill. Jinu is excited to hear what Mino will do in this one. But Mino is not in his music studio.

Maybe Mino’s painting. He always puts random songs on when he paints. Jinu also notices that the door to his painting room is quite open.

Not wanting to disturb Mino, for Jinu knows it's really not good when he gets distracted, Jinu slowly peeks inside -

A mistake. It is a mistake.

It is a mistake to decide and come to Mino’s studio without telling him, like he used to do before.. Before Seungyoon happened.

Mino is hovering above Seungyoon on the small sofa.

They are kissing. Like the passionate kind.

Jinu does not need to stay much longer to know that the kiss might probably lead to something more.

He slowly backs away. Grabs the food he brought as quick and as quietly as he can, and leaves the place.

A minute more in Mino’s studio might break his whole being.

Rain.

Good.

A nice excuse for why his face is wet.

That day Jinu skipped from work. He stayed at home to nurse his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~please forgive me huhu.  
> ~comments are precious!!


	6. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Yay! It's the final chapter.
> 
> Please take note that contrasts with the previous chapters, this one begins with the PRESENT timeline and ends with the PAST timeline. Enjoy reading!

**_PRESENT_ **

It's not the first time that Jinu will be drinking out with Lee Seunghoon, their boss. Besides they've known each other far too long not to be friends along the way. Jinu likes drinking with Seunghoon too, especially when he wants to get drunk outside his apartment, because he knows Seunghoon can give him a ride home, safe and sound.

Seunghoon owns the bar Jinu works in and he really admires Lee Seunghoon for being so successful at a young age, he's even younger than Jinu. All of it came from his own hard work.

It is also impossible not to like a Lee Seunghoon.

He embodies the word "manly" both physically and throughout his personality. His eyes are almost always piercing and yet when he smiles, like when he's really happy about something, he can defeat the moonlight. No, not the sun, he isn't that bright of a person. Lee Seunghoon is as enigmatic as the full moon. As beautiful as one too.

It was love at first sight, absurd isn't it? But the moment Jinu landed his eyes on him, back when Jinu applied for the bar, Jinu knew he's done for. But Jinu never confessed and probably never will, not when he knows that Lee Seunghoon is the straightest man he'll probably ever meet.

Jinu was content with just the longing gazes and the bittersweet pain of unrequited love. At least he moves in the same place as Lee Seunghoon. At least Lee Seunghoon likes him as a person. Those were enough. Well, until Mino came into the picture.

But Seunghoon knew Jinu's feelings. He always did. He knows that Jinu has a crush on him yet it never bothered him. Seunghoon is not one to judge or discriminate. Also, Seunghoon admits that Jinu is a beautiful person externally and internally.

Seunghoon trusts Jinu too even with the business stuff. He treats Jinu as his adviser and manager. Jinu's knowledge on business and marketing has been a great help for his small bar too. Also, Seunghoon admits that he is very comfortable with Jinu around.

"What are we celebrating?", Seunghoon asks. He has been observing Jinu drinking for almost an hour now. Seunghoon doesn't drink though, he's allergic. (That's why he can give Jinu a ride home) When Jinu called in sick yesterday, he knew something was wrong because Jinu never admits when he’s sick.

There was one time when Seunghoon even took Jinu back to his home because he kept insisting to work even though he was clearly high in fever. Jinu is never one to back out against physical pain, a contrast to how fast he hides when it's the matter of the heart.

"Hmmm.. my heartbreak?" Jinu's words are already slurring and he's also laughing too, a big contrast to his watery eyes.

Seunghoon also knows that Jinu has developed feelings for Mino. He saw the changes in Jinu and the way he looked at Mino. He knows because he used to be the one being held by those gazes. 

But Seunghoon is not always the kind person. He's a selfish man too when he likes something.

"I have not rejected you. Have I?"

"Pfft. As if the great Lee Seunghoon will bend himself for me", Jinu laughs again then drinks another shot.

Jinu will never know the internal struggles and dilemmas Seunghoon went through for months. Questioning himself over and over again. How Seunghoon basked into the feeling of being wanted by Jinu and how he felt threatened when Jinu started looking at Mino in a certain way.

Jinu will never know. And Seunghoon will never tell him that when Seungyoon came into Mino's life, Seunghoon felt relieved. That even though Jinu is so heartbroken in front of him right now because of another man, Seunghoon still thinks Jinu is beautiful.

"I already did", Seunghoon catches Jinu's eyes. With a firm gaze, he grabs Jinu's shot and drinks it in one go.

Jinu gapes at him. He could not believe his ears. Jinu blinks slowly as if trying to decipher if this is an alcohol induced hallucination or if Seunghoon is just teasing him. Jinu almost looks sober, but he cannot utter a single word, probably too shocked to say anything.

"I can't make you forget your pain or heal you. Only you can do that. But I'll wait. Like you did in the past. Though I'm not that patient, you know right? But I'll wait... I'll wait for you this time."

If this was a year ago, Jinu would've turned into a melted butter or would've punched himself to wake up from this dreamlike scenario.

But no, Mino is the one he likes now.

But still..

Jinu smiles.

He smiles not because he is happy with the sudden confession. He smiles because he is grateful.

Maybe, just maybe, he'll find a love he could hold on to and not let go of each time. Maybe when he's healed, not too soon though, this man right here will still be waiting for him. Maybe, just maybe, he still got a chance at finding happiness too.

A chance at finding love without lines to be wary of crossing.

**_PAST_ **

"I'll use the bathroom for a while", Jinu says hurriedly, leaving his phone at the table where Seunghoon is sitting.

They had a team dinner and Jinu and Mino left together after. Maybe it was the beer he drank, but Lee Seunghoon is particularly not pleased with how close the two were during dinner. They were being too touchy too. Something about that ticked Seunghoon’s nerves.

After some thinking and internal fighting, he called Jinu with an excuse that they needed to talk something about their business. It was an absurd excuse, he sounded absurd even to himself. That’s why it was a surprise when Jinu agreed abruptly to meet him at their bar.

Ding

Jinu's phone notification interrupts Seunghoon's thoughts; mostly about what business topic he will talk about when his mind is far too hazy for anything technical.

Lee Seunghoon is not a nosy person but... but the screen says it's Song Mino. He blames the alcohol the most for his actions tonight.

He peeks over at Jinu's phone andㅡ

"Hyung. It wasn't a mistake. I kissed you because I liked to...."

Seunghoon is not a nosy person... but he is particularly pissed tonight.

He grabs Jinu's phone, opens the message andㅡ

"Hyung. It wasn't a mistake. I kissed you because I liked to. Hyung, I'm not really sure about my feelings for you yet, I don't know but I know I liked the kiss. It's not a mistake hyung. Hyung, if you feel the same way I'll wait for you here in the studio. But if not, it's okay. Really. But please let's still be friends? We can forget about it if it really bothers you. But please know it wasn't a mistake. I am not regretting anything. I'll be waiting, hyung."

Seunghoon knows Mino is rambling in his message, that his emotions are raw and real. But Seunghoon is also raging in emotions he never felt before.

He hears the bathroom door opens.

Before he could think of anything else... Lee Seunghoonㅡ

deletes the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~YEY! thank you so much for reading and staying with me until this last chapter TT_TT  
> ~I love Kim Jinwoo so much, please believe me huhu  
> ~I love reading your comments so much, too <3  
> ~See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> ~please tell me what ya'll think. they really matter to me.  
> ~my first ever fanfic huhu pls be gentle with me sjkskskskskslsd


End file.
